Tarantutor
is a Boss Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Boss Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai Biology Tarantutor is a large dark brown spider with a dark yellow skull on his back. He has a pinkish head and, unlike actual spiders, has two eyes instead of eight with slited pupils and blue sclera along with having a nose. He also has two tiny ebony black horns and three black stripes on his forehead. His mouth has many small incisors, two medium sized sharp canines in the middle, and two large fangs on the top. He has six of his eight legs visible, in which four are large and clawed with small spines and are targeted to knock him down, exposing his jelly-like pink belly. He also has two visible back legs. Tarantutor, like most tarantulas, is actually very shy despite his large size towering over the player, and having huge fangs, and so that he only comes out at night. Although he is scared when the sun sets, any children entering the school can be taken possession of lured away from any friends or adults and devoured. Tarantutor has five attacks: He can quickly dive in and bite one of your Yo-kai, spit acid that does damage and poisons a Yo-kai, shoots webs at only three of the player's Yo-kai, slowing them down, and shooting an electrical beam at a single Yo-kai. His Soultimate Move, Webbing Blitz, deals massive electric damage to three Yo-kai. Like most Yo-kai, he can easily take possession of humans and did so with Katie by taking her to the boys bathroom. Profile Yo-kai Watch Tarantutor appears as the main boss in the ninth chapter of the first game: The Extreme Dare. He kidnaps Katie or Nate depending on who the player chooses at the start of the game, and hides in the boys washroom. Upon being confronted and defeated, Katie/Nate is freed from his control. Whisper wonders how once peaceful Yo-kai have adopted a suspicious behaviour. Yo-kai Watch 2 Strategy Tarantutor has four legs. When a leg has taken a certain amount of damage, it will start to glow green. When all four legs are glowing, Tarantutor will drop and his belly, which is his weak spot, will be revealed, allowing you to deal damage to the boss. After a while Tarantutor may return to the ceiling, requiring the player to repeat the process again. Etymology "Onikumomon" comes from onigumo (鬼蜘蛛, Araneus ventricosus spider). "Tarantutor" is a combination of tarantula and tutor. Origin Taruntutor's design seems to be based on the Gyuuki/Ushi-oni, a youkai often depicted with the head of a bull and the body of a spider. Trivia * Tarantutor might be the only Boss Yo-kai to ever possess a human. *Tarantutor is one of two Boss Yo-kai in the game not to receive a second color swap in the Infinite Inferno, the other being McKraken's first form. In other languages Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Spider Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with four or more legs